


A Bad Idea

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Obligatory Valentine's Day fic, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Bertholdt buys Reiner an anonymous Valentine's Day card to cope with his feelings.(Obligatory Valentine's Day fic!)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	A Bad Idea

It was crazy. Probably the worst idea he’d ever had in his entire life, ever. Including that time he and Reiner thought it’d be a good idea to see who could drink more of his dad’s vodka without getting sick. 

Actually they never got an answer to that. He and Reiner both blacked out and woke up to his dad and Reiner’s mom absolutely furious. 

Regardless, Bertholdt stared at the wall of cards in front of him. Terrible, stupid idea. But still, he pulled Valentine’s Day cards off the shelf, opening them and reading the insides of them trying to find the most appropriate one. 

Funny? …No. That didn’t feel appropriate. To my friend? Closer… but it didn’t feel right. Oh, this one was really cute. Bertholdt grabbed the card of the purple-pink sky and a crescent moon with stars around it. 

“Every day with you is a dream come true…” Bertholdt mumbled as he read the card out loud to himself. Yes, that would work. A lot of the prettier cards he liked had sweet poems inside and while they were good and nice, they weren’t appropriate for what he had in mind. 

And what he had in mind was a crazy, stupid idea that just wouldn’t get out of his head. And while Bertholdt went over all the reasons why it was a stupid idea in his head, he got out his wallet and handed a few bills to the cashier, getting his change and the card back in return. 

It was a stupid idea, Bertholdt thought as he sat at his desk in his room, hastily greeting his dad before closing his door. He grabbed the ink pen he kept neatly on his desk and swallowed, looking at the card in front of him. 

Reiner was one of the most popular guys in school. He got several cards stuffed in his locker through the crack on top the past two years, and surely he’d get more this year. And surely he’d get more next year, too. So surely if he were to drop a confession into Reiner’s locker, Reiner would read it and even if the card wasn’t signed at least Bertholdt would feel better having gotten everything off his chest. That was a really, really bad idea. But what’s one more secret admirer going to do? 

Bertholdt swallowed, letting his pen glide across the cardstock before him. 

_“Reiner, I love you. Every time I think I couldn’t love you more I fall even harder. You mean so, so much to me. All I need is to see your smile and I know happiness. –Your Secret Admirer_

Bertholdt groaned and ran a hand along his face. Secret admirer? Really? Could he be any tackier? Even so, he tucked the card neatly into the envelope he got, licking it and sealing it. He bit down on his lip. Would doing this really make him feel better? 

Reiner literally never reacted to any of the cards he got, beyond a casual remark in private that some were more interesting than others. Some had phone numbers scribbled in, some were anonymous. Reiner just put them in a stack and forgot about them. Eventually he’d toss them when he emptied the trash bin in his room. He had no use for cards from random girls he felt nothing for. The thought of Reiner tossing aside his confession and forgetting about it… it hurt, but at least his confession would be out there. 

Bertholdt tucked the card into his messenger bag. Valentine’s Day was tomorrow, but more importantly tomorrow was Friday. Just one more day to the weekend and he’d be full of peanut butter cups and milk chocolate. 

  


He made sure to get to school early, lest Reiner catch him shoving the card inside his locker. As luck would have it, Bertholdt felt his phone buzz in his pocket whenever he approached Reiner’s locker with the card. 

Reiner  
  
happy single's awareness day, bertl  
  
i've been saving my money so we can go wreck the candy aisle at the store tomorrow! (Face Savouring Delicious Food )  
  
gonna eat yourself sick again this year?  
  
i've learned a lot in the past year. i have more self-control. i'm just gonna eat myself almost sick.  
  
i'm running a little behind and i'm just barely gonna get to school on time. don't wait for me in the hallway to chat or anything. i know, you must be heartbroken.  
  
so, so heartbroken. (Broken Heart )  
  


Bertholdt smiled at Reiner’s messing around and steeled himself, shoving the card inside. He heard a dull _thud_ as the card dropped inside and landed wherever it landed. Bertholdt quickly turned on his heel and walked away. 

“Hey, Bertholdt~” He turned around on his way to his first class, seeing Pieck walking up to him with the same relaxed expression she always wore. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small heart-shaped box, handing it to him with a smile. “Happy Palentine’s Day!” 

“Palentine’s Day?” Bertholdt half-laughed as he took the box of chocolates. A little bumblebee that says _bee mine._ It was one of those little boxes he recognized as being from the dollar store, but it was the thought that counted. That, and he hadn’t gotten anything for her. 

“Yeah. It’s Valentine’s Day but for my pal.” Pieck said, Bertholdt humming. 

“You’ve been spending too much time around Reiner. That sounds like something he would say.” Pieck laughed and pulled out another tiny chocolate box. A dinosaur was on that one. “Is that one his?” 

“You would know, spending as much time with him as you do. You’re like his sidekick.” Pieck remarked, tucking Reiner’s chocolates back into her bag. “I thought about getting him the one with the prince on it but I decided not to. Dinosaurs seemed better for some reason.” 

Reiner getting chocolates from Pieck for “Palentine’s Day” hardly counted as him getting the usual. But sure enough, Reiner seemed to have a small stack of cards shoved hastily inside one of his textbooks whenever Bertholdt saw him after Dr. Zoe’s chemistry class. 

“Hey, Bertl!” Reiner said happily, approaching Bertholdt. Bertholdt swallowed nervously when he saw the stack of cards Reiner obviously hadn’t looked at in his book. “I got something for you!” Reiner produced one of those little Valentine’s Day cards that small kids gave to one another. He even sealed it off with a heart-shaped sticker. Bertholdt ripped the sticker and opened the miniature card. 

“Heroes have heart?” Bertholdt read the tiny card and smiled. 

“Gabi’s been into superheroes and I was able to steal a Spider-Man card from her little thing this year. I thought she was going to get the My Little Pony but she didn’t. You never know with her.” Reiner smiled and scratched the back of his head. 

“Got plenty of cards there?” Reiner glanced down at his book and blushed. 

“Yeah. I’m sure at least one of these is from Ymir again, can’t wait to see what smartass remark she has this year. And a bunch of freshman girls that think they’re being cute. Same as usual.” Reiner shook his head a little bit. “Too bad they can’t shove chocolates inside my locker. At least I’d eat those.” 

“Hehe. You’re going to obliterate that half-off candy tomorrow, aren’t you?” Reiner laughed and scratched his nose, gesturing for Bertholdt to walk with him down the hallway to their next classes. A couple of people waved at Reiner while they walked, him waving back but otherwise paying them no mind. Marco greeted Bertholdt, walking down the hallway with Jean. 

“You’re going to be right there with me, aren’t you?” Reiner asked, feigning distress at the implication that he was going to be alone in his chocolate-eating escapades. Bertholdt smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah. We can watch a movie while you gorge yourself on candy.” Bertholdt playfully reached over and tapped Reiner’s bicep. “Good thing you burn so many calories playing football.” 

“Hey! I’m a growing boy. I need my calories. Even chocolate calories. And stop acting like I’ll be the only one gorging myself.” Reiner stopped by the door to Ms. Ral’s class. “I’ll see you later, Bertl. I’m gonna see what these girls have to say this year.” Reiner gestured towards the cards in his book. 

Bertholdt nodded but felt his face burn and his stomach flip as he walked away. 

  


Reiner had a scowl and a beet-red face the next time Bertholdt saw him, Bertholdt forgetting all about his confession card and quickly approaching his friend. Reiner shook his head and shoved a card into Bertholdt’s hands. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill her.” Bertholdt opened the card, feeling his face flush at Ymir’s lewd teasing towards Reiner. If he didn’t know Reiner and Ymir had been friends since they were kids he’d think Reiner was _actually_ going to kill her. Reiner took the card back, although Bertholdt did notice he tucked Ymir’s card away safely away from all the others. “Every year. I don’t know why I’m surprised at this point.” 

“Get anything else?” Reiner produced the small chocolate box he recognized as Pieck’s gift. 

“Pieck said this was for Palentine’s Day. I like that, I’m going to steal it from her.” No indication anything was amiss. “Same old same old with the cards. I recognize some of the names of the girls. Mostly freshman, as usual.” Ah. Bertholdt wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that Reiner didn’t say anything about his card. “As much as I want to stay and chat, I need to get to class. I’ll see you after school today?” 

“I need to head on home, but I can see if dad is fine with me coming over to your place if that’s fine.” Reiner nodded and playfully slapped a hand on Bertholdt’s back. 

“See you then. Maybe. Tell your dad I said hi.” 

“Will do.” 

Bertholdt made his way home, his dad making dinner when he arrived. Spaghetti. His mouth watered at the scent. He sat at the table with his dad once dinner was ready, shortly after he got home. 

“Dad? Can I ask you something?” Bertholdt’s father glanced at him and nodded, chewing on his food in the meantime. “It’s about you and mom.” 

“What about me and your mother?” His father gave a quick glance to the empty seat at their small dinner table. Too soon… 

“What did you do when you realized you liked her?” Bertholdt’s father gave him a smile and raised an eyebrow. 

“Does my boy have his eye on someone special?” Bertholdt’s darkened cheeks and silence were just as effective an answer as a yes would’ve been. “Your mother and I had been friends for a long time. I remember I kept trying to tell her how I felt but every time I just froze up. I’m not sure when I started seeing her as something other than a friend. But I remember one day, I heard that someone else had a crush on her too.” 

“Well, obviously you won that because I’m here…” Bertholdt half-teased, his father chuckling at him. 

“You’re the best thing she ever gave me. But I was worried if I kept fooling around I’d lose my shot at being with her. So I told her I needed to show her something one day. I took her to the old bridge and I sang her an Elvis song.” 

“You sang her a song?” Bertholdt couldn’t do that. He couldn’t sing to save his life. His father had a beautiful singing voice and Bertholdt could still hear the lullabies his father sang to him as a child. But Reiner wouldn’t be impressed. 

“Yeah. _Can’t Help Falling in Love._ I remember her face was so pink, and she smiled and gave me a kiss. Then a few years later you came along.” His father laughed to himself. “I miss her. But if you think you’re in love, I can’t tell you what to do. Whoever your mystery person is isn’t the same person as your mother. Your mom liked being serenaded but someone else might not.” 

Bertholdt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, him reaching down and seeing a text message from Reiner asking if he could come over and stay the night. They needed to be up and out the door early to go buy their candy. 

Reiner must really have his heart set if he was willing to wake up early on a Saturday. Bertholdt smiled at his phone, his dad raising an eyebrow. 

“Did your special someone text you? Your face seems to say so.” Bertholdt chuckled nervously and met his father’s eyes. 

“Yeah… hey, dad? Can I go stay over at Reiner’s house tonight? He was talking about going to buy some candy early tomorrow and wanted me to join him.” His father shook his head, a smile on his face. Asking to go to Reiner’s immediately after getting a text from a special someone? Bertholdt wasn’t as slick as he thought. 

“You boys and your candy…” He pulled out his wallet and handed some money to him. “Don’t eat yourselves sick.” 

  


“I’ll see you tomorrow night, dad.” Bertholdt hopped out of his father’s car and walked to the front door of Reiner’s house. In the past he would’ve been polite and knocked, but now he just turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Reiner was laying on the couch in his boxers and a plain black t-shirt. He glanced at the door and waved at Bertholdt. “In your underwear? Really?” 

“Why does it matter? Who’s gonna just barge into my house besides you or mom anyways?” Reiner turned back to the TV, his game controller in his hand. “It’s not like either of you haven’t seen me in my underwear before anyways.” 

Truly a difference in perspective there. Reiner was fine lounging in his underwear. The thought of sitting at his own house on the loveseat in his underwear made Bertholdt shiver. 

Reiner sat up, patting the couch next to him and inviting Bertholdt to sit with him. His book bag was on the floor next to the couch. Bertholdt watched Reiner finish up the battle he was in, Reiner smiling when his pokemon leveled up and evolved. He saved the game and turned it off, turning on some TV show in the meantime. 

They idly chatted about nothing, but Bertholdt noticed Reiner fidgeting a little more than usual. 

“Something wrong, Reiner?” Reiner paused for a second and reached over wordlessly, rummaging around in his bag and pulling something out. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. 

“Well, I got another interesting card this year. Look at this one.” Reiner handed Bertholdt a card with a pink-purple sky and a crescent moon. He opened it up and was greeted by his own handwriting. 

“What about it?” Bertholdt said, beating down the butterflies inside his belly. He swallowed at the uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. 

“…You should know I’d recognize your handwriting anywhere, Bertl. The loopy P’s give it away…” Bertholdt felt his face burning, an uncomfortable silence hanging between the two of them in the air. Bertholdt turned to look down at Reiner, seeing his face painted red. He didn’t look _upset_ per se, but he certainly looked unsure. Reiner had his hands together, him twiddling his thumbs. 

“Uh… well, um…” Bertholdt started to stutter, unable to meet Reiner’s eyes. He was sure he wouldn’t be found out. How would Reiner recognize his handwriting anyways?! …Actually it was probably several years’ worth of swapping notes with one another and sometimes copying homework from each other. 

How could he be so _stupid?!_ That was so obvious in hindsight! It was such a stupid idea. He should’ve known it’d be easy for Reiner to figure him out. 

Bertholdt wanted to curl into a ball. He felt Reiner’s hands on his shoulders, turning him so they were facing one another. “Bertholdt. Look at me.” Bertholdt breathed in deeply and looked directly at Reiner. He was being dead serious, using his full name like that instead of Bertl. 

His eyes were unreadable. They almost seemed vulnerable? Unsure? Confused? What was the right word? 

“Reiner?” 

“Bertholdt. What am I to you?” Bertholdt breathed in deeply. What kind of question was that? Well, it was a huge question. What _was_ Reiner to him? Reiner watched him seriously, making him more than a little nervous if he were being quite honest. 

Best friend. That was for sure. Family. He was like family to him, they were so close. Confidant. If there was ever someone who would lend Bertholdt an ear for anything, it was Reiner. 

“You’re… the most important person in the world to me.” Bertholdt wasn’t sure about his phrasing the second the words came out. Reiner blinked at him, still staring at him and boring holes into his very soul. 

“I’m the most important person in the world to you?” Reiner asked, almost as though he were repeating it to make sure he heard correctly. Bertholdt nodded, squeezing his eyes shut because he just _couldn’t_ deal with Reiner staring at him like he was at the moment. “Bertholdt… hey, open your eyes. Look at me. Please?” 

“I can’t…” Bertholdt replied quietly, Reiner moving his hand up and down Bertholdt’s shoulder. The hand moved to Bertholdt’s cheek, making him open his eyes. 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner closed his eyes and leaned forward, gently pressing his mouth against Bertholdt’s. It was over in an instant, Bertholdt’s heart pounding in his chest and his cheeks lighting ablaze. But Reiner hovered close to his face after the fact, watching him intensely. Searching for some sort of reaction from him. 

Bertholdt moved his hands to grasp Reiner’s arms. They always did cling to one another when they were nervous or scared. Haunted houses were basically a mass of limbs in the end. He squeezed the meat of Reiner’s biceps, the muscles firm. Reiner squeezed his shoulders in response. 

“Say _something,_ please, Bertl…” Reiner said softly, anxiety edging into his voice. Bertholdt swallowed, unsure of what to do. Reiner always liked when people were direct and didn’t beat around the bush. Beating around the bush frustrated him. Bertholdt slid his hands from Reiner’s biceps to his shoulders, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Reiner’s in a delicate peck. 

Reiner pecked his lips back when he pulled away. “Reiner?” 

“You’re the most important person in the world to me, too…” Reiner leaned his head on Bertholdt’s shoulder, Bertholdt slightly uncomfortable at first but wrapping his arms around Reiner. Reiner was so warm and cozy. “I thought you were in love with someone else so I never said anything.” 

“Who would I be in love with besides you?” Bertholdt said after a minute, Reiner clinging tightly to him. Reiner pulled away and for once he was the one avoiding making eye contact with Bertholdt. 

“Annie.” Reiner blurted out, Bertholdt blinking at the response. Really? Annie? Why would he think that? 

“Uh… why Annie?” Bertholdt asked with a twinge of confusion in his voice. Reiner swallowed and looked down, pulling away from holding onto the trunk of Bertholdt’s body. 

“You’re always looking at her the way you do. You know. Every time you see Annie it’s like you’re looking her up and down…” Reiner started fidgeting more. Bertholdt shook his head. 

“No… I like the way she dresses and her fashion sense, hehe…” The chuckle was awkward and out of place, Reiner watching him like a hawk. His adam’s apple bobbed in his neck when he swallowed. “I think Annie dresses nice but I’m not in love with her… she’s just a friend. You know. Like you and her.” 

“I think saying she’s my friend might be pushing it a little…” Reiner said very matter-of-factly, Bertholdt shaking his head. Annie had a terrible way of expressing herself but she didn’t dislike Reiner. Which basically meant she liked him in Annie terms. 

Bertholdt found himself nearly lost for words. So instead he leaned forward and kissed Reiner, his arms wrapping around his core once again. Bertholdt let one hand go to Reiner’s hair, running his fingers though the blonde locks while the other rested on Reiner’s shoulder. Bertholdt pulled away after a second, Reiner leaning back forward and kissing him again. 

“How long?” Bertholdt asked after they broke apart, Reiner giving a breathy laugh in return. 

“I don’t know… god, Bertl, you’ve been special to me since we were kids.” Reiner scooted forward and rested his head on Bertholdt’s shoulder. “When I was a loser kid and Porco was always beating me up you were always there to help me up. All the girls that dump valentine’s cards into my locker now would just watch and whisper.” Reiner pulled his head off Bertholdt’s shoulder and met his eyes directly. “Somewhere along the way… I just fell in love with you.” 

“I love you too, Reiner.” Bertholdt let Reiner hug him, hugging his friend back and running a hand along Reiner’s backside. Reiner moved to peck his lips again, Bertholdt smiling and pecking him back. Reiner started to laugh a little, Bertholdt starting to laugh as well. 

This whole situation really was ridiculous, wasn’t it? But still he and Reiner laughed and held one another. 

Reiner watched him for a second when he stopped laughing, leaning forward and kissing him more intensely that before. Bertholdt squeaked a little in surprise but reciprocated. Another kiss, Reiner shyly licking his lips. Bertholdt breathed in sharply, but opened his mouth regardless. 

Neither of them really knew what to do, so they started awkwardly rubbing their tongues together. This wasn’t easy like it was in the movies. They pulled apart after a second, Reiner looking unsure and a little confused. 

“Was that right?” Bertholdt shrugged hesitantly. 

“I think so?” Reiner nodded, leaning forward and kissing him again. Again their tongues rubbed together, Reiner letting out a small moan. A small moan that went directly to Bertholdt’s crotch and made him feel all sorts of things all at once. Bertholdt couldn’t help but let out a soft moan of his own, Reiner pulling away and scooting away from him. “Reiner?” 

He turned his body to face the other way, Bertholdt frustrated and a little put off by the gesture. 

Reiner glanced back at him, his face painted red. “Uh. Sorry.” 

“What’s wrong?” Reiner’s face darkened, him glancing away. “You can tell me. We’re being completely honest with one another right now, Reiner…” 

Reiner looked away completely. “I’m… getting hard.” Bertholdt glanced down at Reiner’s legs. He wasn’t wearing pants, since he was just lounging in his underwear. 

Bertholdt scooted closer so he was pressing against Reiner’s backside. His skin was so warm and comforting. He ran a hand along Reiner’s side, resting on his bare thigh. “Reiner… it’s okay. I’m, uh, I’m getting hard too. Don’t be embarrassed.” 

He’d done a lot of bold things today. Shoved that card down inside Reiner’s locker. Told Reiner he was the most important person in the world. With that in mind, Bertholdt felt it appropriate to be bold again. He let his hand drift from Reiner’s thigh to his crotch, earning a sharp gasp from Reiner. He very subtly thrust his hips when he felt Bertholdt’s large hand rest on his dick. 

Reiner wasn’t telling him to stop. That was a good sign. With that in mind, Bertholdt moved to grasp Reiner’s erection through his boxers, pumping it very slowly. Reiner let out a cute whine at that, Bertholdt watching his toes curl just a little. “Is this okay, Reiner?” Bertholdt felt his stomach flutter. He just shoved the card into Reiner’s locker this morning and now he was jerking Reiner off on the couch, what the fuck kind of day has this been? 

“Yeah…” Reiner breathed, adjusting himself so he was sitting side-by side with Bertholdt. He closed his eyes and moaned when Bertholdt started picking up the pace just a little, Bertholdt putting an arm around his shoulder. Reiner’s eyes drifted to Bertholdt’s crotch, him reaching over and trying to unbutton Bertholdt’s khaki pants. “Hey, let me do you too.” 

Bertholdt pulled his hand away from Reiner’s crotch, lifting himself off the couch a little and pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees and dear god Reiner was looking directly at his dick what the hell but he actually really liked that and it was pretty hot and… 

“Reinerrrrrr…” Bertholdt whined when he felt Reiner’s slightly calloused hand grasp around his dick, tentatively stroking it a couple of times. Reiner pulled away and pulled his own boxers down to his knees, leaving both of them utterly exposed for the other. Both of them couldn’t help but notice the other’s face was redder than they’d ever seen. “I love you.” 

Reiner scooted, the two of them putting an arm around the other’s shoulder and leaning their heads together. “I love you too, Bertl.” They put their hands back around the other’s dicks, jerking each other off. Soft whines and moans started filling the room, both of them embarrassed but comfortable with the other. “Kiss me.” 

Bertholdt obliged, kissing Reiner while he stroked. Reiner moaned into the kiss, their tongues rubbing against one another more forcefully this time. They broke apart, Reiner burying his face into Bertholdt’s neck and panting. 

“Ah, ah…! Bertl!” Reiner thrust his hips unexpectedly, Bertholdt surprised when Reiner came into his hand. Some of Reiner’s cum dripped onto his sweater, Bertholdt frowning a little at that. Reiner looked utterly embarrassed, laughing sheepishly at Bertholdt before looking away. “Would you, uh… would you believe me if I said usually I last longer than that?” 

Bertholdt watched Reiner fidget, his pumping having slowed down significantly while Bertholdt kept Reiner’s spent cock in his hand. Bertholdt grabbed a tissue from the box and started wiping his hand. 

“I guess it was okay, then? Was it good?” Reiner smiled at Bertholdt’s question, shaking his head a little. 

“God, yes, Bertl…” Reiner’s eyes drifted down to Bertholdt’s erection, Bertholdt watching Reiner drop to his knees on the floor in front of him. 

“Reiner, what are you—” A loud moan slipped out of Bertholdt’s mouth when Reiner took the head of his dick into his mouth, sucking at the tip. A hand flew down to stroke at Reiner’s hair. “Reiner… is this okay?” 

“I don’t mind, do you?” Bertholdt shook his head at the question. “Hey, I’ve never done this before, so…” Reiner took the head back into his mouth, lowering his head just a little and taking a little more of Bertholdt’s dick into his mouth. Reiner bobbed his head achingly slow, sucking at the head again before lowering down and taking more into his mouth. 

“Reiner… that’s good.” Bertholdt breathed out, tenderly stroking Reiner’s hair. Reiner met his eyes, a deep blush on his face. Reiner’s gaze went back to Bertholdt’s cock, him increasing the pace of his sucking. He made a surprised grunt when Bertholdt thrust his hips, pulling off and coughing just a little. “Reiner! I’m sorry, I—” 

A deep breath from Reiner, then a nervous smile. “It’s okay… it feels okay, right?” Reiner asked, getting a nod in return. Once again Reiner started sinking his warm mouth down Bertholdt’s cock, Bertholdt unable to help but gently push Reiner’s head down with his hand. An affectionate moan came from Reiner in response. 

Love confessions and blowjobs. Maybe dropping the card in Reiner’s locker wasn’t _too bad_ of an idea. 

He felt himself getting closer with every bob of Reiner’s head, Bertholdt eventually feeling that familiar tightness inside of him. And suddenly he was nervous. Did he come in Reiner’s mouth and let him swallow? Did he grab the tissues off the table and come in those? Reiner wasn’t giving any hints at all! 

Coming in Reiner’s mouth seemed like it was too much for now, Bertholdt’s eyes squeezed shut. He took his hands and grabbed Reiner’s head, pulling him off. Reiner looked confused, resisting the motion. 

“Hey, what are you—” Bertholdt started to reach over for a tissue but missed his mark, a loud moan coming from his mouth as his orgasm made his toes curl and made his body relax. Bertholdt sagged into the couch, breathing for just a moment before he opened his eyes again. 

Reiner’s face was beet red, a look of confusion etched on his features. Oh, and in Bertholdt’s infinite wisdom, instead of coming into a napkin, he came all over Reiner’s face. Reiner didn’t look upset so much as he just looked… surprised. Bertholdt grimaced and handed the tissue in his hand to Reiner. 

“Thanks.” Reiner wiped Bertholdt’s cum off and moved to sit next to Bertholdt again. He rested his head on Bertholdt’s shoulder, Bertholdt closing his eyes and letting Reiner hold him. After a minute his dick started to feel cold, Bertholdt moving to pull his pants back up. 

Bertholdt bit his lip. “…Reiner?” Reiner picked up on the anxiety in Bertholdt’s voice. 

“Hmm?” He pulled his boxers back up and went back to nuzzling Bertholdt. 

“This doesn’t change anything between us, does it?” Reiner looked up into Bertholdt’s eyes. He closed his eyes back and went back to snuggling on the couch. 

“It doesn’t have to. You’ll always be my best friend and my buddy.” Reiner started clinging to him a little more. “I’d like to be your boyfriend too, though. I love you.” Bertholdt moved to cling to Reiner too, running his hands up and down Reiner’s back and shoulders. 

“I’d like that, Reiner. I want to be your boyfriend too. I love you.” Bertholdt breathed deeply and sighed in content. Reiner pulled away after a minute, scratching his nose and giving Bertholdt a guilty look. 

“I know it’s kinda gonna ruin the mood… but I need to pee.” Bertholdt blinked and started to laugh, Reiner flushing before Bertholdt shook his head and told him to go. Reiner came back with a pair of sweatpants on, Bertholdt giving him an inquisitive look. “I don’t care if mom sees me in my underwear when she comes home, but I do care if she sees a cum stain and you sitting by me on the couch.” 

“Ah.” The silence was far from uncomfortable this time, Reiner snuggling into Bertholdt on the couch. Bertholdt wrapped his arms around Reiner and kissed gentle pecks onto the top of his head, getting a content sigh in return. 

“I’m gonna buy you a giant doll tomorrow. It’ll be like… a getting-together gift.” Reiner mumbled into Bertholdt’s shoulder. “I saw a giant bear with a bowtie. It was cute.” 

“Don’t go spending all your candy money on me like that, Reiner.” Bertholdt mumbled back, resting his cheek against the top of Reiner’s head. Reiner shook his head at that. 

“I got plenty. I saved up for tomorrow anyways. Plus candy will be gone, but that’ll be around forever.” Reiner looked seriously at Bertholdt again. “Bertl. I promise… as long as you’ll have me, I’ll stay with you forever.” 

“As long as I’ll have you? So forever?” Reiner smiled at that and kissed Bertholdt’s cheek. “I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.” 

“I never told you either. Don’t worry about that. What matters is now.” Reiner turned the TV on for some ambient noise, some dumb reality show on. “And now is perfect.” 

“Yes. Perfect.” 

Maybe buying the card was one of the better ideas Bertholdt had come up with after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I thought about writing a full sex scene but it felt forced lol so they stopped at Bertholdt getting a blowjob~~
> 
> I had some fun writing this. I love high school AUs, they get to ignore bullshit in canon like Bertholdt being dead.


End file.
